Data, such as corporate information or consumer data, may be stored and accessed in a variety of ways. Data may be archived on digital tapes, microfilm or printed on paper for long-term storage. For more convenient access to stored data, storage may be implemented on a server, such as for example a corporate server, access to which is restricted to computers that are comprised in an internal network of the corporation. Such storage solutions may be known as network drives, for example.
Outside of the corporate world, remote storage may comprise an arrangement where a consumer rents space on a commercial server. Communication with such a server may be password protected, for example, to restrict access to the data to prevent others from accessing the stored data. In some cases communication between the consumer and server may be encrypted, for example based on hypertext transfer protocol secure, HTTPS, and/or a virtual private network, VPN, arrangement.
Sharing data with other users may be likewise accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, data may be stored on movable storage media, which may be shared. An example of this is storing files on a compact disc re-writable, CD-RW, disc, and providing the disc to another party by hand or by post, for example.
Sharing data may also be accomplished by using a sharing service, such as for example Dropbox, Flickr, Instagram or Facebook. Using such services, a user can upload content into the service, and enable its retrieval by others. For example, a user may configure a file folder on his computer to be synchronized with Dropbox, and subsequently content placed in this folder is copied to the Dropbox service, and others may be enabled to access the content by providing a link to a specific location in the Dropbox service.
Storing content in a remote service provides the benefit that the content is thereby secured against loss in case of a fire or other disaster affecting the user's own equipment. On the other hand, unless the user encrypts the content before storing it in the service, the content will be accessible to not only the intended users but also the party hosting the service, and to parties with access to networking equipment connecting the intended users to the service.